The Phantom And The Emperor Vampire
by Akashi Veila
Summary: "Ketika cinta mekar diantara dua kubu yang dalam legenda merupakan musuh abadi, apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuka dan Akashi Seijuurou untuk mempertahakan cinta mereka saat tidak satupun seseorang mendukung mereka? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou saat ia dijodohkan dengan gadis yang adiknya cintai?" Chap 1 -Prolog- AkaxFem!Kuro Author Newbie, Yoroshiku
1. Prolog

The Phantom and The Emperor Vampire

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Drama(maybe)

"Ketika cinta mekar diantara dua kubu yang dalam legenda merupakan musuh abadi, apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuka dan Akashi Seijuurou untuk mempertahakan cinta mereka saat tidak satupun seseorang mereka? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou saat ia dijodohkan dengan gadis yang adiknya cintai?"

Happy Reading Minnacchi~

CHAPTER I

23.40 P.M

Seorang gadis berambut panjang sebahu dengan pakaian musim dingin yang melekat pada tubuhnya berjalan menembus dinginnya udara malam di Musim Dingin untuk kembali ke apartemennya setelah lembur.

"aah~ capeknya… Jika tau begini jadinya, aku akan tidur di kantor."keluh sang gadis

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari balik punggung sang gadis. Merasa diikuti oleh seseorang, gadis ini menoleh dan menangkap sosok pemuda dengan seragam SMA Teiko melekat pada tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat padanya.

"kau… Anak SMA Teiko bukan? Kau baru pulang?"

Pemuda ini menggeleng, manic heterocomenya menatap tajam gadis yang ada di depannya. "aku sudah pulang jam 5 sore tadi."

"lalu kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Pulanglah, ini bukan waktu dimana anak SMA bisa keluar seenaknya. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir."

"tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak akan khawatir, mereka mungkin akan khawatir jika aku tidak bermain saat malam seperti ini."

"hee…? Orang tuamu aneh…"

Pemuda ini berjalan mendekati sang gadis, manic heterocomenya berkilat seakan ia adalah sekor predator yang akan menerkam mangsanya, "tidak tidak, tidak aneh kok…"

Merasa ada yang janggal, gadis ini menatap sang pemuda. Maniknya mengecil melihat taring yang menyembul keluar dari mulut sang pemuda, "k-kau… t-taringmu itu…"ucap gadis ini terbata sambil berjalan mundur

Pemuda ini menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai, "nande onee-san? Takut?"Tanya sang pemuda yang membuat gadis di hadapannya ini merinding dan berlari menjauhi si pemuda

"hee? Mau kemana? Lari?"

Gadis ini terus berlari, tidak peduli angin malam yang terus berhembus, ia terus berlari. Menjauhi anak SMA itu.

Ah, sayangnya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada sang gadis. Saat berbelok ia menemukan jalan buntu, dan saat berbalik ia menemukan pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tajam

"iie… iie… Jangan dekati aku…"ucap sang gadis berjalan mundur, terus hingga ia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi

"jangan…"lirih gadis ini, sedangkan sang pemuda menyeringai

"…tidak aneh bukan jika seorang vampire bermain saat malam…?"

Pemuda ini mendekatkan taringnya kepada lekukan leher sang gadis, "… Karena kami harus mencari mangsa untuk melepaskan dahaga kami…"

"KYAAAA!"

CRASH!

**To Be Continued**

**Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga Prolog buat fic ini. Oh ya, salam kenal Minnacchi, aku author newbie disini, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!**

**Gimana fic-prolog-nya? Bagus? Apa jelek? Kurang berkenan? Tumpahkan semua pikiran(?) kalian saat baca prolog fic ini ke dalam kotak review di bawah ini. **

**Salam Hangat,**

**Akashi Veila~**


	2. Akashi Seijuurou

The Phantom and The Emperor Vampire

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Drama(maybe)

"Ketika cinta mekar diantara dua kubu yang dalam legenda merupakan musuh abadi, apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuka dan Akashi Seijuurou untuk mempertahakan cinta mereka saat tidak satupun seseorang mereka? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou saat ia dijodohkan dengan gadis yang adiknya cintai?"

Happy Reading Minnacchi~

CHAPTER II –Akashi Seijuurouu-

"ne ne Kurokocchi, apa Kurokocchi tau tentang kabar hari ini-ssu?"Tanya laki-laki cantik(?) di samping gadis mungil dengan surai baby blue sewarna dengan langit musim panas ini yang masih menyesap minuman sakral(?) miliknya

"ditemukannya seorang gadis meninggal dengan kondisi kehabisan darah dan luka gigitan di lekukan lehernya kan?"jawab sang gadis, laki-laki ini mengangguk cepat

"menurutku gadis itu mati karena darahnya dihisap vampire-ssu!"

Kise Ryouta. Seorang model yang sekarang sedang naik daun, berisik, memiliki wajah yang cantik(?) dan jika teriak memiliki frekuensi hingga dapat membuat tuli(Kise: Authorcchi hidoii-ssu!)

Kuroko Tetsuka. Gadis mungil dengan surai sewarna langit musim panas dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya , memiliki paras yang cantik, imut dan _innocent_ dan hawa keberadaan tipisnya yang membuatnya bisa mengejutkan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"vampire itu hanya ada di buku cerita Kise-kun."bantah Kuroko

"ada-ssu! Pasti ada!"

"tidak ada."

"ada!"

"tidak ada."

"ada!"

"tidak ada."

"ada!"

"ada?"

"tidak ada-ssu!"

"nah, Kise-kun mengatakan bahwa vampire itu tidak ada barusan."ucap Kuroko mengabaikan Kise yang sekarang sudah menangis layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan boneka

"perhatikan langkahmu Kise-kun."

"eh? Kurokocchi bilang ap-uwaa!"

BRUAK!

Lengkingan Kise itupun di barengi dengan jatuhnya Kise dan seorang pemuda yang berada tepat di depannya.

"ittai-ssu…"ucap Kise sambil mengelus kepalanya lalu berdiri

"maafkan aku-ssu, kau… tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Kise

Pemuda yang ditabrak inipun menganggukkan kepalanya, "lain kali hati-hati…-"

Kise sedikit berjengit melihat manic heterocome pemuda di depannya. _Deep Crimson dan Gold_, perpaduan warna yang bagus. Namun tatapan yang diberikan oleh pemuda ini sangat tidak mengenakkan, seperti sedang… Mengintimidasi mungkin?

Kuroko menarik blazer milik Kise dan menarik tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu dan membisikkan sesuatu, sedangkan pemuda di depannya masih menunggu.

"a-ah sumanai, K-"

"Kise Ryouta-kun."ucap pemuda ini lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kise yang masih terdiam(baca:mematung)

"d-dia tau namaku…?"Tanya Kise tidak percaya

"malihat seragamnya dia satu sekolah dengan kita Kise-kun… Dan berbicara tentang sekolah, kita akan terlambat 30 menit lagi."jawab Kuroko dengan datarnya sambil melirik jam tangannya

"eeehh!?"

Kriiing! Kriiiing!

Bel yang paling dibenci siswa inipun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan dimulai. Dan bertepatan dengan itu, Kise dan Kuroko datang-tepat di kelas-.

Biologi. Pelajaran pertama.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, sang gurupun masuk dengan di ikuti seorang pemuda dengan surai scarlet dan dengan mata… Heterocome.

Kise hampir saja jatuh dari tempat duduknya jika ia tidak berpegangan pada pemuda berkulit tan di sebelahnya yang notabene adalah teman sebangkunya dan Kuroko tetap mempertahankan poker facenya.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu minna, sekarang kita mendapatkan teman baru dan sebelum memulai pelajaran ada baiknya jika kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu."ucap sensei, pemuda ini mengangguk

"Hajimemashite watashi wa Akashi Seijuurpu desu. Yoroshiku."ucapnya lalu membungkuk sebentar lalu berdiri tegak kembali

"yoroshiku Akashi-kun/yoroshiku!"jawab sensei dibarengi dengan seisi kelas-minus Kuroko-

"baiklah Akashi-kun, kau boleh duduk di sebelah… um, Kuroko-san."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kuroko mendongak sebentar, menatap ke depan kelas lalu kembali melakukan aktifitas tertundanya-melirik ke lapangan-

"baik." Akashi mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kursi kosong di sebelah Kuroko lalu duduk.

"baik, mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku kalian halaman 94 tentang struktur daun… bla… bla… bla…"

Mengabaikan sang guru, Akashi menyobek kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu lalu memberikannya pada Kuroko.

_Percaya pada keberadaan vampire di dunia ini, Kuroko-san?_

Kuroko memandang kertas ini heran, apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak di sebelahnya ini. Dengan segera, ia membalasnya dan memberikannya pada Akashi.

Senyuman(baca:seringai) Akashi melebar melihat jawaban Kuroko

_Tidak. Hanya orang bodoh dan anak kecil saja yang percaya akan hal itu, Akashi-kun._

Akashi membalasnya, _tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa anak-anak dapat merasakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ada di dunia ini? Anak-anak terkadang peka terhadap datangnya hal-hal seperti vampire atau serigala._

Kuroko menggeleng, _mereka hanya berhalusinasi, berfikir apa yang ada di dalam buku dongeng yang dibacanya menjadi kenyataan._

_Oh? Kau berfikir demikian? Kau memiliki bukti Kuroko-san? Bukti yang kuat?_

Kuroko menghela nafasnya, ia tidak dapat menjawab pernyataan Akashi dan membuat Akashi menyeringai

_Menyerah eh? Tetap percaya bahwa vampire tidak ada hm?_

_Ya._

_Seharusnya hilangkan sifat keras kepalamu itu-_

"Tetsuka…"bisik Akashi

Kuroko berjengit, ia merasakan sensasi aneh saat Akashi menyebutkan nama kecilnya. Senang, mungkin? Wajahnya mulai menghangat dan memunculkan semburat merah samar, namun tak luput dari pengelihatan Akashi.

Eh? Tunggu. Darimana Akashi tau namanya? Mereka belum berkenalan bukan?

"tidak ada yang tidak kuketahui di dunia ini bahkan yang tidak diketahui oleh manusia, termasuk namamu Kuroko Tetsuka…"

"jadi… Apa yang kalian lakukan Akashi-kun, Kuroko-san?"Tanya sensei yang ternyata menyadari bahwa dua orang muridnya ini tidak mendengarkan pelajarannya sama sekali dan mungkin tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikannya

"Kuroko-san membantuku untuk memahami bab ini sensei, aku sedikit tidak mengerti tentang bab ini jadi aku bertanya padanya."jawab Akashi tenang

"tugasnya? Bagaimana dengan tugasnya?"Tanya sensei

'tugas? Kapan sensei memberikan tugasnya?'tanya Kuroko dalam hati

"ini sensei, Kuroko-san belum mengerjakan miliknya karena mengajariku tadi. Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengeluarkan buku tugasnya karena sibuk mengajariku."jawab Akashi, Kuroko menatap Akashi tidak percaya sedangkan Akashi hanya diam

"oh baik, teruskan kerjamu Kuroko-san. Kau mengajari Akashi-kun dengan baik."ucap sensei lalu pergi melihat siswa-siswa lain

"Akashi-kun pandai berbohong ne?"ucap Kuroko(baca:sindir) sambil mengeluarkan buku miliknya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya

"tidak, aku tidak berbohong Tetsuka. Kau lupa akan ucapanku tadi? Aku tahu segalanya, bahkan aku tau sensei itu akan datang."ucap Akashi menyerahkan bukunya pada Kuroko agar bisa disalin

Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi tanda pergantian pelajaran. Pelajaran kedua, Matematika.

"kau bisa menyalinnya Tetsuka."ucap Akashi saat mereka diberikan tugas oleh sensei sedangkan Kuroko hanya terdiam namun melakukan apa yang diucapkan Akashi

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat para siswa yang tadinya memeras otak mereka kembali merilekskan diri selama 30 menit untuk mempersiapkan otak mereka.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kise memeluk Kuroko dengan erat saat sensei sudah keluar

"Kise-kun, aku… sesak…!"

Kise melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gadis mungil di depannya, "Ne Kurokocchi ayo ke kantin-ssu!"ajak Kise ceria seperti biasa

"Maaf Kise-kun, tapi aku ada urusan dengan-"

Set. Akashi menarik Kuroko menjauh dari Kise sedangkan Kise? Otak Lolanya masih merespon apa yang diucapkan Kuroko sepersekian detik lalu, ia menoleh

"Denganku."potong Akashi

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

"Heee?! K-kau!"teriak Kise histeris saat melihat Akashi sedang menggengam tangan Kuroko, sepertinya Kise baru sadar jika ada Akashi di sampingnya

"mau apa kau dengan Kurokocchi-ssu!? Kembalikan Kurokocchi-ssu!"ucap Kise tidak terima berusaha menjauhkan Kuroko dari Akashi, namun Akashi langsung menghindari itu dan menacapkan gunting di sela ibu jari dan telunjuk Kise, membawa kabur Kuroko dan meninggalkan Kise yang masih bergidik ngeri melihat gunting yang nyaris memotong jarinya tersebut. Apalagi tadi ia melihat Akashi menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Huee! Aominecchi! Midorimacchi! Kurokocchi diambil oleh 'cowok cebol'-ssu!"ucap Kise saat ia datang menemui teman-temannya di kantin dengan air muka seperti balita yang tidak diberikan permen oleh ibunya

"Kise hentikan suaramu! Merusak telinga tau!"bentak teman sebangku Kise, ia heran kenapa cowok ini bisa punya suara seperti paus orca bahkan lebih dahsyat.

"Aomine benar nanodayo. Lagipula menurut Oha-Asa Gemini ada di peringkat 9 dan lucky itemnya adalah pensil besi(?)."ucap pemuda dengan surai hijau sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali

'Oha-Asa Freak!'batin Kise dan Aomine bebarengan

"Oi Kise, siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'cowok cebol' itu?"Tanya Aomine penasaran

"anak baru di kelas kita-ssu! Akashi Seijuurou!"jawab Kise cepat, si 'Oha-Asa Freak' ini tehenyak. Akashi Seijuurou katanya!?

"Oi Kise, Aomine, maksudmu dengan Akashi Seijuurou itu pemuda dengan rambut sewarna darah dan memiliki manic heterocome?"Tanya Midorima si Oha-Asa Freak ini memastikan

"Iya-ssu! Memangnya kenapa Midorimacchi?"Tanya Kise

"Dia suka sama Akashi itu."jawab Aomine asal

"Hee!? Itu benar Midorimacchi!?"Tanya Kise tidak percaya, sedangkan yang sedang di bicarakan hanya tersenyum misterius

'… Menarik nanodayo…'

**To Be Continued**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap 1-nya! Legaa~ Ditengah tugas yang menumpuk segunung(?) fic ini selesai dengan sukses dibantu dengan temen-temen di sekolah. Arigatou minna-san~! X)**

**Ini juga berkat kalian yang udah mau reviews dan nge-read. Arigatou! .**

**Gimana bagus nggak chapter 1nya? Jelek? Kurang berkesan? Tuangkan semua kritik kalian setelah membaca fic abal ini ke kotak reviews ^_^**

**Salam Hangat,**

**Akashi Veila**


	3. Akashi Tetsuya

The Phantom and The Emperor Vampire

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Drama(maybe)

"Ketika cinta mekar diantara dua kubu yang dalam legenda merupakan musuh abadi, apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuka dan Akashi Seijuurou untuk mempertahakan cinta mereka saat tidak satupun seseorang mereka? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou saat ia dijodohkan dengan gadis yang adiknya cintai?"

Happy Reading Minnacchi~

CHAPTER III –Akashi Tetsuya-

Akashi menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat setelah ia dan Tetsuka berada di atap sekolah, "Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Deru nafas Akashi dan Tetsuka memburu akibat berlari mengelilingi seantero sekolah untuk ke atap sekolah yang hanya berjarak sekitar satu kilometer jika tidak melewati kelas 2-5

Tetsuka menatap Akashi kesal meski wajahnya tetap datar, sedatar tembok cina, namun manik aquamarine itu benar-benar memancarkan kekesalan, "Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun!?"

"Aku hanya memintamu menjadi guide tour-ku tapi Ryouta menganggumu-maksudku kita, jadi kuajak kau lari menjauhinya. Lagipula dia berisik, kau tidak suka berisik bukan?" Jawab Akashi tanpa menatap Tetsuka

Twicth. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Tetsuka, aura hitam muncul dari balik punggung Tetsuka, "Akashi-kun, aku ini bukan-pfft!"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan, Akashi sudah membungkam mulut Tetsuka dan mendekatkan bibirnya kke telinga Tetsuka, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu Tetsuka... Benar-benar tidak cocok untukmu..." Bisik Akashi yang membuat Tetsuka menggelinjang geli karena nafas Akashi mengenai tengkuknya

Tak lama kemudian Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Tetsuka dan berjalan menuju pagar pembatas, "Jadi... Kau benar-benar tidak percaya dengan adanya vampire, Tetsuka?" Tanya Akashi

Tetsuka memandang pemuda di depannya bingung, bukankah tadi ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan ini? Kenapa masih dipertanyakan? Apa jawabannya tadi belum memuaskan Akashi?

"Jawab saja Tetsuka, jangan pikirkan yang lain. Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Sahut Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuka

"Tidak Akashi-kun, vampire itu tidak ada." Jawab Tetsuka datar, Akashi mengangguk lalu berbalik sehingga mempertemukan manik _Red Deep-Gold _dengan Aquamarine

"Soukka! Sankyuu Tetsuka, kau boleh kembali menemui Ryouta sekarang." Ucap Akashi sembari tersenyum lebar membuat Tetsuka dongkol sesaat

"Kau... membawaku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" Tanya Tetsuka tak percaya, Akashi mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar

"Dan oh, terima kasih juga untuk tournya." Timpal Akashi tanpa melepaskan senyum lebarnya

Twitch.

"Kuharap kau tenggelam di dasar samudra tanpa bisa kembali!" Ucap Tetsuka dengan aura hitam kelam di balik punggungnya lalu pergi, namun sayang Tetsuka tidak melihat seringai lebar itu saat ia pergi dari sana

"Ini akan semakin menarik saja.."

Tetsuka berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal sembari mengumpat Akashi, ia tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir anak baru itu. Untuk menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu, dia membawanya berlari mengelilingi seantero sekolah.

Tetsuka berhenti sejenak, ia menatap ke arah lapangan taman belakang sekolah yang lumayan ramai. Ia menghela nafas berat, "Sepertinya aku harus meminum sesuatu yang dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalaku." Gumam Tetsuka pada dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan kearah kantin

Belum melangkah selangkah saja Tetsuka sudah merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak enak, dan benar saja saat ia menoleh kebelakang Tetsuka melihat Kise berlari kearahnya, "Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun? Kenapa?" Tanya Tetsuka saat melihat Kise berlari kearahnya

"Kau diapakan oleh mahluk psikopat itu-ssu!?" Tanya Kise sambil memegang kedua bahunya, Tetsuka hanya memandang datar Kise sambil berfikir siapa 'psikopat' yang dimaksud

"..."

"..."

Ah, Tetsuka tahu. Pasti yang dimaksud adalah...-

"Gyaa! K-Kurokocchi k-kenapa-ssu..?" Tanya Kise ketakutan melihat aura hitam keluar dari balik punggung Tetsuka

"Yo Tet- T-Tetsu? K-kau kenapa? K-kenapa kau terlihat seperti pembunuh?" Tanya Aomine bersembunyi di balik punggung Kise

Tetsuka menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya lalu menatap dua pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan datar, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Tetsuka mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Eh? Kalau aku hanya mengikuti pirang berisik ini saja, habis dikelas membosankan." Jawab Aomine

"Kalau aku-"

"Aku sudah tahu, Kise-kun." Potong Tetsuka datar membuat sang model pundung

"Oh ya, kemana Midorimacchi dan Momocchi-ssu? Kok tidak kelihatan?" Tanya Kise yang telah sembuh dari kepundungannya(?)

"Aku disini nanodayo." Sahut Midorima dari belakang Aomine membuat Aomine dan Kise hampir melempar sepatu mereka ke arahnya

"Doumo, Midorima-kun." Sapa Tetsuka, Midorima hanya mengangguk singkat

"Midorimacchi mengangetkan saja-ssu." Ucap Kise mengelus dadanya

"Kau pikir aku hantu? Kalau Aomine mungkin bisa karena kulitnya yang gelap nanodayo." Ucap Midorima memperbaiki kacamatanya yang tidak merosot dan mengundang kemarahan Aomine

"Apa maksudmu hah?"

"Itu sudah jelas kan? Midorimacchi bilang Aominecchi itu pantas menjadi hantu- Oh bukan hanya karena kulitnya gelap Midorimacchi! Wajahnyapun juga menyeramkan-ssu! Sangat pantas menjadi hantu!" Timpal Kise dengan cengiran bodoh yang terpampang di wajah *non* innocent miliknya

"Awas kau Kise!" Teriak Aomine lalu mengejar Kise yang sudah lari terlebih dulu agar tidak kena damprat

"Ini, untukmu nanodayo." Ucap Midorima menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin, Tetsuka mendongak menatap Midorima

"B-Bukannya aku peduli padamu nanodayo, tapi air mineral dingin adalah Lucky Item Aquarius hari ini." Timpal Midorima cepat, Tetsuka tersenyum samar

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Midorima-kun." Ucap Tetsuka lalu mengambil minuman dari tangan Midorima dan meminumnya

"Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, cepatlah kembali ke kelas. Aku mengatakannya bukan karena aku peduli nanodayo." Ucap Midorima lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya

"A-ah, um." Ucap Tetsuka lalu pergi memasuki kelasnya

Berbicara soal bel berbunyi dan masuk ke kelas...-

Tetsuka menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas. Aura hitam kembali menguar dari balik punggung gadis mungil ini, manik aquamarinenya menatap bangkunya-bangkunya dan Akashi-. Astaga! Ia lupa bahwa ia duduk dengan orang itu!

Saat manik aquamarine itu menatap horror terhadap bangkunya, manik heterocome itu juga menatap balik. Ya, Akashi menatapnya dan itu membuat jantung gadis aquamarine ini berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya

Perlahan pemuda itu bangkit lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Tetsuka yang masih mematung di depan pintu kelas, "Hey jangan berdiri di sini seperti patung, kau menghalangi jalan." Ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Tetsuka menuju bangkunya dan duduk

"Aku juga tahu itu." Dengus Tetsuka kesal, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena Akashi menggengam tangannya

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa tidak menyingkir? Terpesona olehku, hm?" Tanya Akashi saat mereka berdua sudah duduk

"Hah? A-apa maksudmu? Maaf saja, lebih tampan Nigou daripada kau tahu." Sangkal Tetsuka, Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis

Akashi mengeluarkan buku pelajaran selanjutnya, begitupula dengan Tetsuka. Ia membuka buku tulis miliknya, mengambil pena dan menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas tersebut. Setelah selesai menulisnya Akashi segera menyobeknya lalu melipatnya dan memberikan kertas itu pada Tetsuka

Tetsuka menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menatap kertas yang diberikan Akashi, ia mengambilnya dan segera membacanya. Semburat merahpun tidak dapat tidak terlihat di pipi porselen Tetsuka. Isi dari surat tersebut adalah...

'_Apa menurutmu nama Akashi Tetsuka itu bagus? Menurutku itu benar-benar bagus.'_

**TBC**

Yosha! Setelah lama nggak nulis, akhirnya chapter tiga selesai! Banzai~! Banzai~!

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter tiga ini? Makin buruk'kah? Atau makin bagus? Meskipun saya jamin makin jelek sih _ _"

Punya saran atau kritik atau bahkan flame? Silahkan tuangkan di kotak review di bawah XD

Salam Hangat,

Akashi Veila


End file.
